


The Last Lifetime

by jagikadi



Category: offgun
Genre: Curses, Immortality, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:15:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26544325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jagikadi/pseuds/jagikadi
Summary: Off's immortality was a curse. He was meant to witness the tragic death of Atthaphan in all of his lifetimes. Until he met Gun, Atthaphan's reincarnation exactly two thousand years after his death. For once, Off had the courage to end their curse written on the stars.
Relationships: Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat
Kudos: 11





	1. Prologue

**Two thousand years ago...**

"Jumpol, please..." Atthaphan breathed out those two words with utmost desperation. The blood that was pooling in his mouth streamed down at the side of his face where Jumpol was holding him with his hand. 

"No, no, no... don't leave me," Jumpol chanted, tears flowing with despair and agony as he witnessed the love of his life slowly dying in his arms. 

"Please let... me go... now..."

"I can't! My love, I'm begging you. Don't leave me like this." 

"Let me go now... and just promise me... that... you will find me..." Atthaphan's eyes were barely opened but he tried to glance at the face of the man he sacrificed his life for for the last time. 

"How?"

"It is... written in the... stars, my love. You'll find me... in all my... lifetimes..." 

And that was the first time that Jumpol witnessed him die. He thought that it was a gift that he'll live forever and he'll find Atthaphan in all his lifetimes... but he was wrong. _It's not a gift. It was a curse._

**Present...**

"Who are you?" 

Jumpol was flabbergasted. The man in front of him does not only resemble Atthaphan, he looked exactly like him. He couldn't remember how many times his lover reincarnated but he was sure that this was the first time that he saw Atthaphan's face in one of them.

"Don't you remember me, Atthaphan?" Jumpol tried his luck, but despite the exact copy of his appearance, the man spoke or acted nothing like his lover.

"The fuck, are you high?"

"I'm Jum--Off. Call me, Off." Jumpol always changed his names for every reincarnation of Atthaphan, in hopes that he would and would not remember him at the same time. _It was complicated._

"Okay, Mr. Off. Move away, I need to get my booze."

Jumpol watched the man socialize with everyone in that bar. He watched him dance swiftly at the center of the dance floor. He watched him accept each and every one of the drinks being offered to him with delight. 

_Jumpol also heard them call him Gun._


	2. One

“Holy fuck,” Gun muttered when the blinding rays of the sun hit directly on his face. 

The anticipated hangover was really a bitch because the moment he opened his eyes, his head started throbbing terribly. Gun always overthink the nonexistent tumor in his brain ever since he took Cancer Biology as an elective this year, so it crossed his train of thoughts randomly and assumed that maybe it was the reason for his frequent severe headache. But whom was he kidding though? It was the shit ton of alcohol in his system after partying all night. The semester has finally ended but _surprise motherfucker! Summer is boring as hell when you are a poor, lazy ass._ He’ll probably just spend his time binge watching Game of Thrones or Stranger Things, whichever suits his mood. 

Like the millennial that he was, he grabbed his phone and launched the twitter app. He scrolled through the timeline and read the tweets of his mutuals like a morning paper, gossips and pictures from the sem-ender party splayed across his screen. He was cracking at this particular video where Saint, a known party animal in their batch, was dancing on top of the table but suddenly breaking down at the memory of his recent ex-boyfriend who left him for someone else. It was hilarious and entertaining, and Gun always loved watching real life dramas except his own. 

**OFF @offjumpol19 sent you a message.**

“Who?” Gun whispered to himself when a notification popped up. He never really paid attention to DM requests because there were literally countless of it, sometimes containing unsolicited photos and sexualizing messages and he swore that he was so done with it. However, there was an urge, like a small nudge that prompted him to open the message and so he did.

**OFF:** I hope you are doing fine now. I left an ibuprofen on your side table. It will surely help with the headache.

Gun almost jumped out of his bed to check his bedside table but he regretted it immediately because it only worsened the pulsation in his head. His vision got blurry and his world started its own motion, warping everything around him. But of course, his curiosity and fear about a stranger possibly invading his house took over him so he reached for the table and picked up the pill packet, reading the labels as if he would find a clue of what actually happened last night. Then it dawned on him. _Who the fuck brought him home last night?_

**Gun:** jing, did u bring me home last night?  
 **Jingjing:** hell no. i can’t even take care of my own drunken ass  
 **Gun:** so who did?  
 **Jingjing:** one of your boytoys?   
**Jingjing:** y u even asking now?   
**Jingjing:** you always get someone to bring you home. perks of being a social butterfly  
 **Gun:** but i have no idea right now. might be a creep u know  
 **Jingjing:** wait no shit! u okay right now? still in one piece?  
 **Gun:** no bitch imma bout to lose my fucking head  
 **Jingjing:** not a loss tbh, it’s mostly empty  
 **Gun:** like your boobs lol  
 **Jingjing:** fuck u i hope your hangover lasts until tomorrow <33

Gun humored himself for a while. Jingjing, his closest friend, has always been unintentionally funny for him. She was one of the most genuine people that surrounded him and despite their constant bickering, Gun’s love and friendship with her was something he would never give away for a thousand other friendships. 

**Gun:** who are you?   
**Off:** We met at the bar last night.  
 **Gun:** and how did you know where i live?  
 **Off:** For starters, you invited me for some “good time.”  
 **Gun:** the fuck?  
 **Off:** Your words, not mine. 

Gun was confused. Contrary to what Jingjing had said, he never really asked his boytoys to bring him home. They were not his boytoys in the first place. Jingjing just got used to refer to them as Gun’s boytoys collectively because it just so happened that some of his friends and acquaintances were after his ass, out and in the open.

**Gun:** so did we…you know?  
 **Off:** Don’t worry, I don’t take advantage of drunk people. You gave me your address and I drove you home. But I realized that you’ll have a hangover because you literally took every shot that was offered to you last night so I decided to pass by a drugstore to buy ibuprofen, and then I came back to your apartment and left the pills on your table. I locked your door securely before I left. That’s what happened.   
**Gun:** were you watching me the whole night at the bar?! fucking creep!!!  
 **Off:** Because I’m interested.  
 **Gun:** and you expect me to believe that you didn’t take advantage of me?!  
 **Off:** Like I’ve said, I don’t take advantage of drunk people. I just helped you and I immediately left.   
**Off:** Besides, you were fast asleep. If I want you, I’d prefer you to move on your own. 

Gun was weirded out on the last sentence but he decided to shrug it off. He tried to feel himself, to look for signs of force or intrusions, but except his throbbing head and sore muscles in the shoulder blades, nothing more hurts. Maybe the stranger was actually telling the truth. 

**Gun:** uh, okay i'm sorry but  
 **Gun:** how do i, y'know  
 **Gun:** thank you?

Gun was a little hesitant on asking but he felt bad for accusing him when all he did was help him get home. The small amount of goodness left in his heart was guilt-tripping him into making it up to the stranger.

**Off:** Coffee  
 **Gun:** you want me to treat you a coffee? just that?  
 **Off:** No, silly.  
 **Off:** Meet me and let’s talk over coffee.  
 **Off:** I want to get to know you, Gun.

Jingjing had been setting him up for blind dates in the past (in her hopes of making his friend settle on someone seriously which always ends up badly), so the stranger’s request would not be too difficult for Gun. Besides, summer was boring so he might just fuck around.

But _damn_ , was he really considering about fucking around with a stranger?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short updates but probably a lot more chapters hehe


End file.
